Catalyst
by faded-belle-bottoms-47
Summary: After an 'incident', Ginny and Malfoy unwittingly find themselves 25 years in the past. Drama ensues, witty banters fly and familiar names will finally have a face to go with them. How will they survive this trip to the past without killing each other?


**Chapter One**

"Shut it, Malfoy." Spat Ginny Weasley.

"My, my. Such language coming from a lady. Whatever happened to manners?" Malfoy drawled mockingly.

"The same thing that happened to your father. It buggered off and died among the stinking corpses of the Dementors." Ginny countered.

The girl could see that she had touched a nerve. A look of indignity appeared on Malfoy's face. The pale boy immediately reached for his wand and pointed it to the girl right across him; but not before getting cursed by that same girl.

"_Stupefy_!" cried Ginny. A flash of red light appeared and Malfoy was thrust across the corridor and into the portrait that was behind him. A trail of shrieks and curses echoed rapidly along the hallway with him.

Ginny smirked and stood there for a full ten seconds before the gravity of the situation was impressed upon her. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed into an 'o'; making her look uncannily like a red headed gold fish. With her wand still clutched in her hand, the girl sprinted down the long hallway and jumped through the hole of the portrait.

From the little light that seeped through the torn canvas, Ginny could make out her surroundings. It was dark and cold. Well, colder than how the castle usually is. She was in another corridor. It smelled dank. She shuffled her feet to find that the floor was slippery.

"Malfoy?" Ginny called out uncertainly.

There was no reply. The freckled girl whispered "Lumos" and the corridor was bathed in a bright white glow. Ginny shifted uneasily as she made her way down the dark hallway; all the while calling out Malfoy's name.

This continued for a minute until she heard a moan. The girl perked and moved swiftly to the direction of the sound.

Suddenly, she came upon an obstacle and tripped over the object.

Cries of '_Oww_!' and '_Bloody hell_!' ricocheted through the dark space. Gingerly, Ginny pulled herself together and got up. The figure that was responsible for her fall was still on the ground, cursing.

"Will you give it a rest, Malfoy? I swear your whining could rival my mother's!" the red head snapped exasperatedly.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Malfoy groaned as he pushed himself off the ground and rubbed his sore body.

"We're behind a portrait." Ginny replied tersely.

"Well? How do we get out?" Malfoy snapped.

"By going back the way we came in." Ginny replied sardonically. She then lifted her wand and pointed it at the direction where she came from.

Malfoy huffed. The two of them set off, following the light. As they did so, echoes of whispered insults reflected off the walls, mixing together to form incomprehensible muffles.

Ginny and Malfoy looked at each other. Malfoy shot her a glare and they both continued stalking; very aware of the tension between them.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, they reached the end of the tunnel. The only problem was that there was no tear in the canvas. They were trapped.

"What happened to the opening?" Malfoy asked.

"How the hell should I know?" sniped Ginny. She raised her hands to the canvas and began feeling it.

"Like that's going to help. Move aside, Weasellette." Malfoy said superciliously.

Ginny scowled and backed away. Malfoy then cleared his throat and raised his wand, "Reducto!"

A bright red light flourished from his wand and immersed itself onto the back of the canvas. Expecting a hole to appear, there was none.

"What?" Malfoy cried.

Ginny stared at the canvas, puzzled. She moved up, raised her fist and put it through the tough material. She succeeded. The girl looked over her shoulder and at her companion.

"A little help here?"

The pale boy sneered at the red head and began helping her pull apart the portrait from the hole. Ugly, ripping noises filled the tunnel and enveloped the two. The tension that was between them began to leak away as freedom came closer and closer.

Eventually, they managed to make a hole big enough for them to get through. Ginny put her foot through first and stumbled out. The first thing she did was breathe. The girl realized that she hadn't had a proper breath since she was in there. The cold, crisp air was a welcome to her deprived lungs.

"Hey!" called out a voice.

Ginny heard the canvas behind her creak as Malfoy attempted to extricate himself. Instead, she turned to the voice to find her friend, Harry Potter, looking at them.

"Harry!" Ginny called out.

Harry sprinted towards them. He took a good look at her and frowned.

"What do you two think you're doing?" he asked sternly.

Ginny looked at him with a puzzled expression. There was something different about Harry. She couldn't quite put her finger on it so she brushed the thought away.

"Ferret boy here and I got into a bit of a tiff; if you gather my meaning." She drawled, annoyed as she sent a contemptuous glare at Malfoy's direction.

Harry looked at her, annoyed and confused. "Who are you two?" he asked.

"Potter's finally lost his head, as we all know he would. The prick had it coming, if you asked me." Malfoy sniped evilly.

Ginny stamped her foot over Malfoy's which promptly produced a screech of pain.

"Harry. Are you alright?" Ginny asked, ignoring Malfoy's vehement cursing.

"Harry? You must be mistaken, I'm not Harry. My name is James." Harry replied.

Ginny looked blankly at the boy in front of her. She then turned to Malfoy who exchanged equally confused looks with her.

"James. As in…James Potter?" she asked dumbly.

It was 'James' turn to look blankly at her. "Yes…Look, it's past curfew and though it pains me to do it, I have to send you to your head of house. Which house are you two in?"

Ginny's eyes caught sight of the badge pinned on James's breast. It said 'Prefect' but Ginny knew full well that Harry was not a Prefect. Her sodding brother got the title; though thoroughly undeserved if you asked her.

"You're a Gryffindor. Funny that, I've never seen you before - - "the boy called James wondered before he was stunned mid-sentence.

Malfoy stepped in front of Ginny and moved James onto his back with his foot. Ginny looked at him with exasperation.

"What do you think you're doing?" shrieked Ginny.

"Keep your voice down. Don't want anybody catching us in the scene of the crime now, do we?" Malfoy snapped as he sent a pitiful glare at her.

Ginny let out a huff of disapproval.

"What is going on?" Malfoy asked as he folded his arms.

"I haven't a clue. I think we should see Professor McGonagall." Ginny suggested.

"McGonagall? Why? Potter's just knocked in the head before he saw us. Now that he's got another knock (from me, no less), he should be right as rain." Malfoy said cheerily.

"No. You know, I think we ought to see Dumbledore instead. You have to admit, what just happened was…odd. First, we were trapped in a tunnel and then Harry miraculously became Prefect…" Ginny imagined.

"Maybe McGonagall finally saw the light and concluded that your brother is too much of a dunderhead to be considered as prefect." Malfoy suggested as he puffed out his chest arrogantly to advertise _his_ badge.

"But not only that, when you came out of the portrait, did you feel something…happening?" she asked.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

Ginny rolled her eyes and motioned towards the direction of the Headmaster's office. Malfoy followed her from behind, muttering incessantly about 'dogging Gryffindors' and 'arrogant gits'. Ginny rolled her eyes again at the irony of his comments.

When they reached his office, the next hindrance was facing them: The Gargoyles. The two confused teenagers looked at each other, and then looked back at the monstrous statue. The Gargoyles were looking at them sneeringly.

"What do you reckon the password is?" asked Malfoy.

"It should be a sweet of some sort. Start thinking some up." Ginny theorized.

"Uh…Chocolate Frogs?"

"Acid pops?"

"Something's that's actually edible might be a good start, Malfoy. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Ginny scorned.

"Not everybody conforms to your bland tastes, Weasellete. Cockroach Clusters." Malfoy sniped back.

"Only a bugger as pallid as you are would go for something like Blood Lollipops." Ginny countered.

"That's because I need the color. Fizzing Whizzbees." Malfoy smirked.

A loud noise halted their petty argument. The Gargoyles had jumped aside.

"Apparently Dumbledore shares your taste for unassuming flavors." Malfoy drawled.

The both of them jumped onto the revolving staircase and waited nervously as they were being transported. When they finally reached their destination, the two students hopped off the staircase and made their way to his office.

They were in front of Dumbledore's office. It was late, they could tell. He should be in bed by now.

"Wait. I just realized something. If I go in there, _I'll_ get in trouble." Malfoy said in horror.

Just as he blurted aloud his concerns, Ginny raised a hesitant fist and rapped swiftly but forcefully onto the great oak door.

"What are you doing?" hissed Malfoy.

"Doing what we came to do, Malfoy." Ginny snarled back.

"Don't you get it – "Malfoy exasperated before he was cut off by Ginny.

"That you're a cowardly, good for nothing prick who is a sad excuse for a prefect?" Ginny challenged. "Yes, I got it. I got the joke."

"How dare you talk to me like that? _You're_ nothing but a trai – "Draco was half way through his hissy fit before the door opened.

Ginny and Malfoy turned away from each other to look up at their pajama-clad headmaster. Professor Dumbledore, wearing a glaring red robe embellished with silver stars, flickered his bright and curious eyes to both students.

"Umm…" Malfoy started. He hadn't really thought about how to handle the conversation once it had started.

"Look, professor. We're sorry to disturb you but we need to speak with you." Ginny took over.

"I gathered that. Please, come in." Professor Dumbledore held the door wider and stepped aside. Ginny and Malfoy moved in and took a seat. Professor Dumbledore did the same.

"Lemon drops?" he offered as he pulled a tin from his drawer. Both of them declined.

"There's something odd happening, Professor." Malfoy started.

"Odd?" he repeated interestedly.

"Yes. You see, this evening, Malfoy and I got into a little bit of a…disagreement. One thing led to another and we both managed to land ourselves behind a portrait." Ginny continued.

"We managed to free ourselves from it. But…when I stepped out, I felt this weird sensation." Malfoy offered.

"So did I. I…I felt like I didn't breathe for a long time. Then only when I got out, did I catch my breath again. I thought it was because of the pressure." Ginny accepted.

Malfoy nodded and turned to Professor Dumbledore once again, "Since when did Potter become prefect, sir?"

"Before I answer that, may I ask, _what are your names_?"

Malfoy choked.

"That's exactly what Harry asked us before he tried to stick us in detention." Ginny scorned resentfully.

"Don't you mean James...What's going on?" Malfoy shouted.

"Shut it, Malfoy. Merlin, can't you ever control yourself?" Ginny snapped.

"Weasley, something is wrong." Malfoy said as he strained to keep his voice from quivering.

"Don't you think I know that? Why the bloody hell do you think I suggested we come here in the first place?" Ginny snapped.

"Please. Calm yourselves, the both of you." Dumbledore insisted in a commanding voice.

Ginny and Malfoy turned away from one another, each still seething.

"Neither of you have answered my question. What are you names?" Dumbledore asked coolly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Dumbledore looked at the both of them with surprise. This did not elude the two as they stared back at their headmaster with concern.

"What's going on, Professor?" asked Ginny.

"Can you please tell me the date of today?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's the last day of the first week of school, sir. 3rd September." Malfoy replied.

"My apologies. I should have been clearer. What I meant to ask was 'what is the _year_?'" Dumbledore asked again.

"It's the year 1998, sir." Ginny answered, bewildered.

"No. I'm afraid it is not."

"Huh?" Malfoy erred.

"Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy. You… are in the year 1973." Dumbledore clarified abruptly, but gravely.

The silence that filled the room was impregnating. Finally, Malfoy broke the silence with an outburst:

"I should have taken up the offer to attend Durmstrang while I had the chance. I was right. The lot of you are bonkers!"

"Merlin Malfoy. How many different ways do you need me to say 'shut up' before you actually do?" Ginny cried. Then she turned to the Headmaster, "Though he does have a point, professor."

The sides of Dumbledore's lips twitched. Ginny looked back at Malfoy, giving him an apprehensive look.

"Well? If we are really when you say we are then how do we get back?" Malfoy barked.

Dumbledore shifted his gaze onto Malfoy; whom reacted by recoiling slightly.

"I'm afraid that I do not have the answer to that." Dumbledore sighed.

There was another pause.

"So…what do we do?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"I shall do all I can to handle this situation." Dumbledore replied reassuringly. "But in the mean time, you will have to remain here. In this time. You, too, will continue your education until then."

"But we can't just prance around, letting people know we're from the future, can we?" Malfoy asked.

"The most intelligent assessment you've made all day." Ginny sniped sarcastically.

"No. Which is why your identities will have to remain a secret. You must not let anybody know who you are and how you arrived here." Dumbledore insisted forcefully.

"So…then…" Malfoy continued.

"…we're going to have to lie about who we are?" Ginny summed up.

"Leave it to a Gryffindor to feel guilty about keeping herself safe." Malfoy spat.

"Yes. Which year are you both in?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sixth year." Malfoy replied.

"I assume you are in Gryffindor and you are in Slytherin." Dumbledore said pointedly to the respected person.

Ginny and Malfoy nodded.

"Obviously, you will both have to be resorted; preferably into the same house. In situations like yours, it is best to remain together. I shall have a word with the Sorting Hat. Please wait a moment." Dumbledore explained as he got up.

The two befuddled students nodded as they watched their Headmaster make his way toward a frayed old hat that was displayed on another side of the office.

"Look what you've gotten us into, Weasley." Malfoy snapped.

"You're blaming this on me? If it weren't for you and your shortage of chivalry, we would have not gotten into this mess in the first place." Ginny cried back.

"Just like a Gryffindor to jump to conclusions and lose their head..." Malfoy muttered aloud.

"That's rich coming from you!" Ginny sniped back, disbelieving.

"We're in _1973_! Do you even know what that means? It means that we are in the past. Everything in the future lies in _our _hands! Anything that happens in the future will be our responsibility!" Malfoy ranted.

A look of understanding surfaced on Ginny's face. But that understanding differs from the plans Malfoy had concocted in his head.

"Think of the possibilities…" Ginny breathed the same time Malfoy shared his point, "Think of the repercussions…"

As they sat there in contemplation, Professor Dumbledore returned.

"I've had a discussion with the Sorting Hat. We have come to an agreement to place you in the house that best accommodates _both_ your qualities." He announced.

The two dumb-struck teenagers nodded.

Professor Dumbledore approached Malfoy and placed the Hat onto his head. Ginny surveyed the Hat's expression keenly as it muttered silently and pursed its lips. After a minute, the Hat nodded and the professor removed the hat and proceeded to place it onto Ginny's head.

_Well, well, well. What do we have here? A girl who does not belong…a girl who has not yet belonged…a girl who _wants_ to belong…_

_You know you are a Gryffindor, off the hat, eh? You do have the qualities of one; brave, opinionated and not afraid to express it, physically and emotionally assertive, not easily pushed around…_

_But you do not communicate the fact that you possess these traits. You are wary of what impressions are made about you and you do the best you can to control that; especially when it can be used to your own benefit. You understand the value of actions, emotions and contacts. You dislike being constrained, as you have been your whole life. Living under shadows…_

What are you saying?

_I am saying that you have the makings of a great Slytherin._

No. No. No. You can't put me in that god forsaken house. I do not belong there. I am a Gryffindor and always will be. You are mistaken –

_Your stubbornness will surely set you apart from fellow Slytherins. But think, Slytherin could make you great…_

…Greatness be damned.

_Ah, very well. Though they do not like to admit it, their doggedness is the one trait that sets them apart from the rest._

Relief swept over her as she felt a tug from her head. The professor had removed the Hat. Ginny's eyes followed the Headmaster as he placed the muttering Sorting Hat beside him on the desk.

After another minute, the Hat opened its eyes and ceased its muttering. It surveyed the two students in front of it briefly before announcing its decision:

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Another bout of relief swept over Ginny. She nodded gratefully at the Hat and smirked at an even paler looking Malfoy. Malfoy returned her look with a glower.

"No. Bloody. Way." He grunted through his teeth.

"What? Ashamed to admit that you _do_ have an ounce of decency in you?" Ginny quipped gleefully.

"Hey, quit it, will you? You've been nothing but insufferable to me all day." He snapped back.

"I'll quit it only if you'd stop being a git to me all the time!" Ginny countered.

"PLEASE." A firm voice echoed throughout the room.

Ginny gulped and looked back to an impatient looking Professor Dumbledore. An apology issued from her lips.

"That's quite alright. I understand it has been a trying night for the both of you. Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid you will have to accept your new house." Dumbledore sighed tiredly.

Ginny could tell that he desperately wanted to argue his way out. Instead, he smartly held his tongue and settled for sulking in his seat instead.

"There is another thing I need you to accept, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

Malfoy looked up.

"You will need to put away your prefect badge." He said quietly.

Malfoy looked at the Headmaster, stunned and pained. With a gulp, he unpinned the badge from his chest and held it regretfully in his hands before putting it away. Ginny felt a stab of pity for Malfoy as she watched him do so. It was a lurching moment for the both of them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You will also need new identities and backgrounds. Preferably something plausible and easy to remember."

"How about you think of something for me and I'll think of something for you?" Ginny suggested gently.

Malfoy nodded. Ginny looked at him and cleared her throat, "Okay. I'll go first."

"Your name is…Darcy Malloy. You were from Durmstrang. How about we both say we're from Durmstrang, hmm? It'll be easier to take in if we said we are connected to each other: Our parents were friends."

Malfoy nodded. "Your turn." Ginny nudged.

"Umm… (_I can't do this_) your name is Gretel Wesley. Our parents were…in charge of transportation of sensitive materials between seas." He suggested.

"Random…but effective." Ginny smiled.

"Well, it is very late. Or should I say very early?" Professor Dumbledore said.

Ginny looked out the window and saw the dusk approaching.

"What about our books and robes, professor?" Malfoy asked.

"Fret not, Mr. Malfoy. They will all be delivered to you in time. It's alright, this will be handled under the Hogwarts account." He assured.

"Now, you must go to bed. Just follow the house elf outside and she will show you to your temporary chambers."

The two tired students nodded and muttered a good night.

"Good _morning_, Miss. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy." The eccentric professor smiled.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine. It's all JK's, I'm just living in a funky part of her world.

**A/N:** Those who _have_ read Harry Potter may have noticed some _adjustments_ I've made here and there. Yes, they are deliberate. I've placed Malfoy and Ginny in the same year under the _presumption_ that Malfoy didn't get his 'hight school diploma' because of the whole 'war thing' in DH. Just go with it ;)

Oh, and if it's not too much to ask: **Review :)**


End file.
